Save Him From Himself
by afallfromgracex3
Summary: Naruto Uzimaiki was a simple boy with a simple house in in a simple world. If only, he wished, that the boy Sasuke, the one he was to meet that day, would be simple too. The year is 1816, known in Japan as the age of the samurai.Narusasu, gaaneji.REVEIW!
1. Time's Too Slow For A Man Too Fast

**Okay, I only have 1 reveiw and it is making me terribly, terribly SAD! I WANT 10-20 BY THE END OF THE MONTH OR NO UPDATES ON WILL BE LOVED's SEQUEL OR ROSES ARE RED! (thanks for the threatening idea, DDB!)**

**-BankotsuChick**

* * *

"I'm not beautiful, I'm not special. I'm not anything at all."

**hah. hes LaUgHi_n_G at me _ai-tenno_... **

**i know i shouldn't care please don't think i do but somthing hurts, somthing inside...**

**I know it's not love because you tell me it's not love.**

**I am afraid to love.**

"Don't put yourself down..."

"Why are you telling me what to do? It's not my fault you come here. It's not my fault you come at all."

"It's not my fault you need my help."

"I don't need help from anyone."

Pause.

"Virgin, eh?"

"So far so good."

"Won't last long."

Pause.

"Why did you pay off Tenno-sama?"

"Don't call them 'Tenno-sama because they are not."

"He tells me to call them Tenno-sama." Crease in eyebrow.  
"Is that what your going to call me?" Twinkle in eye.  
"Not unless you do what you paid very much for." Thumb on upper lip, tooth on glossy-pink fingernail.

"I don't intend."

"Then why are you here?"  
"Pretty younge thing, virgin in a place like this, not only rare but there's somthing special about you. Somthing I can't place."

"Please do not compliment me."

Pause. Suffocating, silence, ghostly tinge in words still hungry in air, breathe becoming thin, lungs shriveling.

"Why do you do this." Statement, not question, reprimanding, not asking. Flesh turns rosy, boy can breathe. Butterflies fleeting from soft pink lips.

Histuki? He was calling him Hitsuki. Says what is embrorderd on silk pillow cousioning the curve in his lower back. Fire crackles, laps against the wood.

"He tells me to."

"Dose he control your life?"

Stops talking, clinking soft china glasses with diamond-sparkling white rice wine. Hands glass, one touches other.

Knows shouldn't have sake. Knows he dosn't want him to. Knows this as he brings the cup to his lips and takes a sip. Knows this as little defiance against him.

"Thank you."

"Don't bother. Hold on a moment please." Manners, voice is molded. Presses ears against wall. Kimono slips off shoulder as he dose. _"Oh Uzumaiki-san! Your amazing!"_ Harsh breathing, loud enough.

Glares.

"I'm sorry. I can't let them know why you are here."

Glares.

Lights flicker in the distance, catches his eyes, making the dullness disapear for a moment. Harsh voice growles from rice-paper door, bangs three times. Loud, the voice is loud.

"Hitsuki, your time is up!"

"I'm not paying anymore. And I will not call you Hitsuki because that is not your real name."

"Wait, hold on a moment, will you?" Hides a sprout of a smile, hides the first one in years. Soft steps around the room, taking up a pillow and standing in front of him.

Smaller on reaches up and uses static from pillow to muss hair, takes slender hand and slips headband over one eye, takes lipstick from his own lips and dabbs it on the other's, pulling the jacket of one shoulder.

Blonde smiles. Wishes raven-haired would smile back.

Fingers curl around black handle bar. Cloth brushes against cloth, calloused hand grasps delicate, soft hand.

Eyes lock, clink. In an instant, they are free of the force yet the gaze lasts longer.

**Why?**

'Can I?' He mouths. No voice, chapped, boyish lips barely move yet the other knows. 'Can I?'

**Can i touch you can i hug you can i embrase you can i make the hard black glint in your eyes turn soft, warm and...happy?**

'No.' He mouths back. He turns away, face lit by the firelight. He dosn't look real. The blonde has to blink to make sure he is still there.

'Why?'

"Hitsuki!"

'I'll be back tomorrow,' he mouths. 'I promise.'

'I don't need you to come back.' he says

'I'm coming back.' he says

'Why.' he says.

Maby it's ignorance itself, maby it's stupidity, maby it's love.

'I'm coming back weather you like it or not.'

'I thought as much.' He mouths.

"Goodbye." He whispers to the raven haired. Shuts the door, dose not say goodbye.

* * *

**Okay, i know it's weird, i know it's confuzzling, but do you get it? Just a littttllleee? PLOT SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! Oh yeah, like i said earlier, if this dosn't get at least 10 reveiws by FEBUARY, Roses are Red, Will Be Loved and Save him From Himself WILL NOT BE UPDATED! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! ( **

**-BankotsuChick**


	2. Dosn't Try beause He Knows It Wont Last

**Okay, hi, i really shouldn't be updating until i get at least 5 reveiws... I'm VERY SAD! Wah!**

**-BankotsuChick**

* * *

BEFORE PROLOUG:

"Shhh..." A raven-haired boy whispered to another. He was taller, much taller than the one he was speaking too as if he were an older sibling. "Don't let them hear you, Histuki."  
"My name's not Hitsuki! It's Sasuke!" He hissed, feeling the tears spring to his eyes again. It was wrong, it was so, so wrong...Mother and Father would greatly dissaprove...He swallowed. Mother and Father. A fist met his flesh and he stumbled back, amazed he was still keeping his ground.

"You will not ever, baka..." The other spat. "_Ever_ repeat that name. Sasuke Uchiha is dead. We have to start over, Hitsuki." He put a hand on the blue, starry kimono Sasuke had worn at his mother's funeral, his only arctical of clothing left. He wiped the blood off his cheek and the specks of dirt from his hair from the impact of the fist and being out in the dark in the middle of the night.

"...Please, brother...don't hit me...I'll be good, I promise." The older nodded, Sasuke's sleek figure illuminated by the firelight of the torch. _Didn't he feel anything when he hit me?_

"Let's go. Only a little bit farther."

THE DAY BEFORE PROLOUG:

He was a simple man with simple needs, a simple life and a simple job. Simple house, simple town in a simple world. But, if only that day he would know that he would not meet a simple boy.

The roughness of his shorts made him curse and walk in a somewhat odd fashion, receiving stares from bystanders and vendors.

"...dammn..." He hissed. What he had to carry everyday, what he had to carry to the vendors and what he had to carry home each night late after the darkness was turning to light made him slump, let alone the crappy weather and dismal mood.  
"Sit up...Kids these days!" An elderly woman sampling dango screetched. Why was everyone always against him in some way? He looked up as if asking kami, though he received no answer. The crease on his fair face that would have been his smile slumped even farther downwards.

Twards hell, he would think to himself. Twards hell.

The roots in Naruto's soft blonde hair were already seeping with sweat, the soreness of his wounds only feeling the pain of the imaginary salt of life. The bait and the fishing pole was slipping off his shoulder, making him curse with impationce.

Stopping to tie his sandel but sighing as the light was blocked by a figure, he rose and looked the shorter man who had just appeared in his eyes.

"Hyuuga."

"Uzimaiki."

"Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well."

"Listen I-" They said at the same time without noticing, rubbing an arm akwardly.

"I'm sorry about, you know..." Naruto said. Neji flashed a small, sad smile with his brilliant white teeth and dusted his blue jacket off nervously though not a spot was on it.

"It's okay! Really! It just wouldn't have..."

"Yeah..."

Silence. Nothing but the sound of shoes scuffing and hearts beating.

"Have you heard about The Uchiha family?"  
"Of course."

"The only two sons died in a fire yesterday. Quite sad, quite sad, I knew the little Sasuke quite well."  
"You were one of the few." He said, trying to put a tinge of sadness in his voice, though he felt nothing except for the loss Neji might feel. Sasuke Uchiha had been slightly elusive and the envy of every one. He was stuck up and rich, second to the Hyuuga family in Konoha, and the most beautiful person Naruto had ever laid eyes on. But his eyes were scary, captivating, sent chills down his spine.

"Well, I have to go." Neji said, checking his watch. Naruto wished he had a watch, one with a leather strap and glossy glass dial and hands that ticked.

"Okay...see you around."

But Neji had already dissapeared.

Naruto sighed again, his encounter with Neji still on his mind. Neji was always avoiding him, and he knew that the brunette had left not because he had to but because he wanted too.

"It was never to be," Naruto whispered. "I shouldn't feel anything. Nothing at all."

Suddenly, as he picked up the fishing pole that had fallen once again, he smelt somthing close to the smell of roses and cinnimon. He lifted his head, and looked around the courner, and saw a boy under a parasol, hiding his eyes. Naruto was instantly stunned.

That had to be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Long slim legs, perfect hips, small torso, locks of georgeous raven hair, plump, rosy lips and amazingly pale skin.

But the thing he noticed most was his eyes. His beautiful, cold eyes that instantly sent chills down his spine.

He had only seen those eyes once in his life, in the dead Sasuke Uchiha. But no one eles looked like that, he noticed, eyes trailing the dark beauty, black and red kimono.

That was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.  
Neji was wrong, he thought thinking of how he could use this to talk to Neji again. He slipped off his sandals silently in the early light and picked them up, sprinting after him.

But who was the man next to him, the old one, the fat one he kept calling tenno-sama? Master? If he knew one thing about Sasuke Uchiha, the person he had never met, was that he didn't call people master.

"To hell with work." He said, knowing how he would regret that later. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me." He knew wasn't that ambitious for saying 'if it kills me' but then again he didn't know how very close to killing him it would come.

* * *

**REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW REVEW**

**-BankotsuChick**


End file.
